<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>velvet mites will keep us warm by Danganphobia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929638">velvet mites will keep us warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia'>Danganphobia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little after the post-prologue, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Fix-It, Flower Language, Fluff, Introspection, Knight Thorfinn, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Unresolved Romantic Tension, canute may be a king but he's still baby, thorfinn is canute's bodyguard and talks a little bit more sense into how he should run shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His father’s fallen. Finally, at that. However, there’s so much more to just a single crown that’s already been stained with blood.</p><p>Finishing what he’d started was top priority.</p><p>Thorfinn being a core part of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>velvet mites will keep us warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: ill try writing something short and canon-divergence wise for these two</p><p>also me: 14 pages worth of pining, unresolved romantic tension, angst, and suffering</p><p>hi i just got a copy of assassin's creed valhalla and i have a lot of feels so i wrote this impulsively regarding the events of the manga and posting this is a soft-fueled daze for these boys.</p><p>title is taken from keep the streets empty for me by fever ray</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late evening when he came in. </p><p>Canute hadn’t even noticed. One thing that was important in the role of a king was ensuring that they had enough allies to strengthen their power.</p><p>Of course knowing that being the younger brother meant being taken for a joke, it gave him more motivation to prove himself. </p><p>His father’s fallen. Finally, at that. However, there’s so much more to just a single crown that’s already been stained with blood.</p><p>Finishing what he’d started was top priority.</p><p>Thorfinn being a core part of it.</p><p>He told Thorkell and his men they were free to go and rest for the night and that they’d discuss their next plans tomorrow morning. Truth be told, he was feeling out of it. Maybe the food they’ve eaten was undercooked slightly— or his lack of sleep when he spent it thoroughly through working.</p><p>Floki would advise as king he’d need all the rest he could get. Canute would take that advice if it weren’t for the thought plaguing him that his responsibilities had only just begun and they’d only look down on him again if he showed any signs of exhaustion.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Canute stared up at Thorfinn. It’s strange. Someone who wouldn’t hesitate to put a blade against his throat demanded that he didn’t have the right to give up his life so easily, and that instead he should own up to his mistakes. It was up to Canute to figure that out. Thorfinn didn’t have the answers and merely snapped Canute’s sense of direction toward the right path he should be taking as a proper king.</p><p>But if that were only as easy as it sounded. He’s still far too conflicted, so much that he lost sleep every night and was instead plotting out ways to readjust and hold everything together. It became suffocating, noting that the fate of a nation lied in his hands. It’s the mere pressure of a pair of darkened, amber eyes on his back at every waking moment was what put him on edge, constantly.</p><p>“Been a busy day.” Canute answered vaguely. He needed to sit down, wiping away at his forehead. “You should be resting, too. You must venture out tomorrow for supplies.”</p><p>“You also have an important meeting tomorrow. Can’t show up when you’re looking pale like that.” Thorfinn noted. He’s dressed in fine attire, a cloak and fur woven carefully together over his plate of armor. He still stood out from the royal army of men and it was a reminder that the king had someone important who stood by his side, attacked when necessary and wouldn’t hesitate until given the command. It was never a proper mutual agreement how it all occurred. After all, <em>the only person who’s putting a blade against your throat is me, princess, and no one else. </em>He’d said. He sealed it like a sworn oath from the sharp blade of his dagger he kept around and since then it’s a little harder to breathe the air they shared when they’re together.</p><p>“Since when did you have such a candid eye for my well-being?” This wasn’t the first time. There’d be moments when they’d travel to speak with allies and there’d be a hand at the small of his back when he’d feel dizzy riding for hours. When he’d tell him to stay put at safety midst battles, rarely he’d try to join them, he’s trained with him and yet the moment he’d stagger on his feet Thorfinn was at his side in a flash. He’d be whisked away and told against his will he’d stay out of it until it was over. </p><p>He was sure that Thorfinn just needed an excuse to make sure he wouldn’t die by the hands of another, or even by a mishap, an illness, whatever the case may be. It’s knowing he’d go such lengths was astonishing. He’s been made into a fine warrior through the course of their time together.</p><p>“I can’t have you dying on me, and you know that.” Thorfinn gruffed. “Maybe you need to stop looking at that thing. It’ll still be there tomorrow.”</p><p>“Someone has to.”</p><p>“And someone else will.”</p><p>“It’s not as simple as you think.”</p><p>“People are gonna think the same shit about you otherwise.” Canute could be as vague as he pleased yet he’s still an open-book. Meanwhile, Canute just can’t seem to get into the other’s head and what ailed him.</p><p>He’s sure it was many things. That’s the obvious. The lost as his father and Askeladd, someone that replaced Thors but hadn’t lived long enough, but he did help Thorfinn realize that what he sought after wasn’t just vengeance. </p><p>Canute did what was necessary. But it meant having to face Thorfinn’s cruel judgement that his life was put into his hands. If it weren’t for his guards, Thorfinn could do whatever he wanted with it.</p><p>He’s slowly torturing him with the countless possibilities. Even now, it made him dizzy.</p><p>“I am the king.”</p><p>“To everyone else, you’re still a prince.”</p><p>To call him a <em>prince </em>meant he was still a <em>coward.</em></p><p>“As they’d loathe to believe it, that, I am not.”</p><p>Thorfinn approached him. “Doesn’t mean you should overwork yourself.”</p><p>“Why is that? Is it because you think I’m not cut out for this?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Thorifnn’s always had a sharp edge, straight to the point. Canute grit his teeth, looking to Thorfinn. Sometimes he didn’t understand <em>what </em>Thorfinn wanted out of him. Maybe he took satisfaction in seeing him struggle behind the scenes. Putting on a front for his men to look up to as if he had everything figured out. It took baby steps. Even then he’s still wobbling and lagging behind miserably.</p><p>“I’m not going to sit here and let you berate me.”</p><p>“Then come with me.” Thorfinn suggested. Canute looked at him. “It doesn’t sound like being in here’s doing you any good.”</p><p>“Where else should I be?” Canute asked, miffed, “I’m only ever expected to be within these walls and nowhere else to the point where it <em>sickens </em>me—” he trailed off, almost biting his tongue. Here he went, ailing about how hard it was when he knew that Thorfinn cared less about his title. He’d rather Canute not wallow in self-pity over what couldn’t be undone and do something about it. He was. He’s trying to.</p><p>“Come ride with me, then.” Thorfinn said. His voice lowered. Canute’s addled expression must have humored him, though his steeled gaze didn’t wane. “I was up doing some scoping around. I don’t have plans of resting at the moment. So I thought I’d check on you.”</p><p>“I don’t have time for dilly-dallying, Thorfinn.” He went toward the nearest chair at the end of the room, needing to sit down. Thorfinn leaned his back against the table, studying him silently.</p><p>It made Canute feel naked whenever he did that. As much as he tried to hide, cover himself, Thorfinn found a way to unravel him completely. </p><p>“Have you ever been out the castle?”</p><p>“We’ve traveled for important business, haven’t we?”</p><p>“By yourself.”</p><p>Canute laughed, although weakened. “I don’t see the purpose.”</p><p>“You’ll drop dead in here, princess.”</p><p>“Surely there’s some herbs I can ingest so I’d be alright.” One thing he appreciated when Ragnar was around was that he’d made what essentials he could for those in need without looking for the aid of someone else. He’s not here any longer, but his guidance wouldn’t be in vain. </p><p>“There’s some places I know around town.” Thorfinn answered, “you might know some of them. If you haven’t been there, now’s a good chance to see them.”</p><p>“You’re insisting that you take me away from here?”</p><p>“It’d be good for you.” Thorfinn replied begrudgingly. </p><p>“You can’t demand me.” Canute said stubbornly.</p><p>“I won’t let you touch this fucking table until you get your ass out this room.” That’s… terrifyingly all it <em>took</em> for Canute to reconsider. His heart pounding at the thought of what more resistance would lead them to. “If you wanna test me otherwise, be my guest.”</p><p>Canute slowly stood up. “You’re still a stubborn one.”</p><p>“You’re the same.”</p><p>Canute would admit even Thorkell would know not to question him any further despite his offhanded comments, and his guards obeyed him immediately with no question. Thorfinn constantly put up a fight. No matter the circumstance. If it were for Canute’s safety, or if it were Thorfinn’s risky duties. </p><p>There're many loyal dogs who’d die by his word as king, but it’s the wolf who put the sword to his throat, rogue, and belonging to no one. </p><p>He followed Thorfinn outside the castle walls, most the guards on post were resting soundly and he had to throw the hood of his cloak over his head so that he’d have some sort of ability to blend easier. Nearing their quarters, his heart stopped at the sight of the large, gray wolf that Thorfinn managed to tame some time ago.</p><p>How strikingly similar they were, they’d blend together as one. Inseparable. Thorfinn looked at Canute, and he snapped out of his daze. His cheeks flushed a little when he realized he’d been staring.</p><p>He came closer. Stiffening at Thorfinn’s hand at the small of his back. “Watch your step.” he whispered. Helping Canute on the back of the wolf by heaving him up. The fur was warm against his skin when he touched it under his fingers, sitting closer to its rear. It didn’t move its body, just its head. Every now and then a gentle huff came from its snout. Thorfinn hopped on top with ease. He remained the shorter one of the duo and yet he’s mastered riding a wild wolf like it was his equal.</p><p>Canute found himself wounding his arms around Thorfinn.</p><p>“Never ridden a wolf before?” The question sounded innocent, though still, Canute’s heart pounded only more. He told himself he was just being cautious. This was a killer creature he was sitting on top of, but it’s the complete opposite now. </p><p>“You know I fancy riding carriages more than horses, let alone a beast of the wilderness.”</p><p>“It’s not like that.” Thorfinn answered, “but someone who sits in wagons all day to be taken places wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>He wouldn’t.</p><p>Canute held on tighter once Thorfinn started riding. They left the castle grounds and ventured farther into the mainlands. It’s quiet at night. It’s not often Canute journeyed outdoors to bask in the calmness of the night when they were back at post. The speed steadily increased inching closer to the river, Canute looking back and seeing the main grounds of the castle grew smaller and smaller. </p><p>“We’d have to get across the river.” Thorfinn said. Canute was already immersed by the short voyage he was surprised it ended here. But he saw the large body of water that bridged between the land. “It’ll come with us.” He told Canute, getting off. </p><p>There’s a boat waiting by the dock, as if Thorfinn had prepared for this himself. Canute didn’t want to hope for too much. It’s hard to believe Thorfinn was considering something out of generosity at all. But he took Thorfinn’s hand, guiding him off, and they approached the boat. </p><p>He seemed to know where he was going. Canute had no idea, despite knowing this place through what he’s seen on the maps during their discussions. Some places he’d never visited in person. Thorfinn picked up the paddles, taking them across the river. He sat down at the edge, staring at the wolf that quietly sat at Thorfinn’s command. It’s a little squishy holding the three of them. But it’d make sense Thorfinn wouldn’t want to leave it behind. He hesitantly raised a hand, letting it settle on the fur atop of the wolf’s head.</p><p>“Careful.” Thorfinn’s sportiveness showed as Canute began to pet it, “it’s been hands off before.”</p><p>Canute jerked his hand away, and he saw Thorfinn’s smirk as he was rowing. “Y-You can’t be serious.”</p><p>“It’s definitely killed before.” Thorfinn said, “but. It sounds like it trusts you.”</p><p>Canute let out a sigh of relief. “That’s not very funny.”</p><p>“It’s only a warning. Could attack out of self-defense if you startle it.”</p><p>Canute tried again. The wolf didn’t budge this time. “Have you been farther out here?”</p><p>“A few times.”</p><p>“By yourself?”</p><p>“If you’re worried I can’t protect myself, don’t even bother.” He clipped. Canute narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“It is still dangerous to go about places alone.”</p><p>“Is that why you’ve never left the castle?”</p><p>Canute stared at his reflection in the river, drifting closer to land on the other side. “I never saw a reason to. But…” he gripped his cloak, staring down at it. “I’d like to.”</p><p>Thorfinn listened attentively. But he was never much of a talker.</p><p>“I’d like adventures to seek of my own.”</p><p>They’re reached land again. Thorfinn set down the paddle. The wolf hopped over to the grasslands, and Canute yelped at the abrupt movement. Thorfinn didn’t budge. Canute saw the hint of a smile on his face as he reached over to pet its head, and its ears twitched in beguilement. </p><p>“Get on.” Thorfinn ordered. There’s still forest, but Canute could see a dirt path forming a road ahead. A bit of rocks, boulders, dead weeds, and run-down houses here and there. Canute stumbled off the boat. He nearly tripped over his feet, and hands reached to steady him, hauling him off the boat and on the ground beneath his feet.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Mm.” Thorfinn grumbled. Canute couldn’t make out the hint of red on his cheeks, stumbling into him. He wouldn’t deny, Thorfinn’s build became more rigid as time progressively passed, and he could feel a hint of solid muscle in his arms, not as much through the thick fabric of his tunic. He’s hoisted up again, and they’re venturing across the road.</p><p>“It’s quite beautiful.” Canute said, upon taking in the surroundings of the forest encompassing them both. “Sometimes Ragnar and I went for walks. But it’s been a fairly long time. I wish I could’ve done it more. With him. But… my father… was never all too fond of it.”</p><p>The river’s a beautiful blue where the moon rises, the tides glimmering. They moved away from the river and into a quiet town where the lanterns hung above casted a dimmed hue over the darkness. </p><p>Thorfinn stopped riding when they reached a flower field. Canute’s gaze drifted off to the array of flowers in their surroundings, holding his breath. Thorfinn got off, but Canute kept looking. He’s never seen a spot so beautiful. Not when there’s not many gardens to view when he was back at the castle’s quarters. Ragnar’s showed him quite a few places. But there’s still more left to the eye Canute hadn’t seen.</p><p>A cranesbill handed to him took Canute’s gaze away from the wonderland presented to him. He got off the wolf, and he stared down at it. </p><p>“Was told once it meant wishing good health.” Thorfinn mumbled. “Maybe it’ll help.”</p><p>Canute blinked, taking the cranesbill wordlessly. “You’d suppose that it holds magic powers?”</p><p>“That’s fucking stupid.”</p><p>“But it means good health. Like a good luck charm.”</p><p>“I guess.” Thorfinn scratched the back of his head. “I rode by them one night, and they… I thought,” he pouted slightly, “maybe you’d like them.”</p><p>Canute huffed a laugh. “And to think you’d take me here to kill me.”</p><p>“I could.” Thorfinn didn’t appreciate Canute being entertained by this, “I’m being serious!” he exclaimed, brash.</p><p>“It’s lovely.” Canute brought it to his nose, “thank you.” he decided he’d place the cranesbill behind his ear. He wanted to keep it. For as long as it was able to stand on its legs for now that it bloomed into a beautiful flower. He picked out another.</p><p>A marigold.</p><p>“A brave and courageous lion.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Suits you.” Canute handed it to Thorfinn. “Well, almost, that is.”</p><p>Thorfinn took the flower. “And who told you that?”</p><p>“Ragnar.”</p><p>“He’s told you everything, huh?” Thorfinn stared ahead, keeping the marigold in his cloak. “Too bad he had to die so soon.”</p><p>It came off as sympathetic more than bitter. “Him and your bastard father.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’d like these.” Canute examined the astilbe beneath him, “it’d make a nice gift.”</p><p>“I doubt it’d matter once he’s dead.”</p><p>“It’s appreciative to leave gifts for a loved one. If you’ve ever thought of doing so, you’d see the significance.” Canute stood up, keeping the astilbe as well. He picked carefully. </p><p>“No one has time for that.”</p><p>“There’s always time to mourn.”</p><p>They’re both still mourning. More like Thorfinn was, more than Canute. His father barely gave a damn about his existence and was waiting to hand it over to his older brother. Ragnar taken from him so that he’d have a free-will of his own and gain thicker skin so he was fit to lead. </p><p>He’s trying to convince himself that it was better this way. </p><p>Every now and then he wished it’d be more simple before he got dragged into this all. “Give me that, at least.” He whispered, “before there’s no time for me to do anything but lead, and that being all there is to it.”</p><p>“You know how it feels.” Thorfinn’s gaze planted on his back when he stood up. “To hurt.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“You can’t take back what you took from someone else.” Only Canute took Askeladd from Thorfinn himself, and Ragnar was taken by his own sword, and his father. Yet, Thorfinn was the one who suffered the pain in the end. </p><p>“I could only do what’s best.”</p><p>“There’s somewhere else.” Thorfinn said. “A tower.” </p><p>Getting back on the wolf, wandering a few feet away and waiting patiently— there’s a bridge leading to the high tower hanging up above.</p><p>Luckily there’s a ladder to climb up. However, Thorfinn preferred to climb up there himself. A lone difference between them was years raised by war and the courage that lived on to the son of Thors, living on to become a legend, that nothing had scared him. Not even the thought of his own death, but what did, Canute learned— was his dignity taken away from him with the death of Askeladd.</p><p>He often wondered what goals lied ahead when Canute aimlessly followed after him. The wolf planted firmly on the ground when he climbed higher up. Thorfinn deserved more than staying by Canute’s side and holding him in a strong chokehold. Ensuring him that he’d make amends in the way he saw fit. There’s more that he could do. But they’re both settling with preventing any unnecessary casualty that’d make them suffer any longer.</p><p>Canute’s heart pounded in his ribcage reaching the top. It’s an old, rusted tower. Overcome by nature. The lake surrounding it below. As a king, he had to be on top of everything. He had the power of an army of men and allies to sway by his side to achieve a level of greatness his father couldn’t. But he felt like everyone doubted him, and that he wasn’t enough.</p><p>But he wasn’t his brother. He was a chosen king. Whether he was meant to die upon being captured hadn’t mattered at all. The view of the night skies, stars dotting along them, and the rising moon. </p><p>He had something to prove. It just took time. </p><p>“Took you long enough.” Thorfinn was already waiting at the top, a platform big enough for them to stand upon. The rest of the ground had been broken off, it seemed. Canute panted heavily, catching his breath. The wind shifted and it felt refreshing against his face, his hair blew in the same direction and blocked his vision briefly. He shielded his face against the wind. Thorfinn barely budged, as if he’d done this a thousand times over. </p><p>“This is far up.”</p><p>“Does it scare you?”</p><p>Canute could see how far they were from up above, where Thorfinn’s wolf stayed. Watching them.</p><p>A leap from here would be asking for a death wish.</p><p>“It does.” Canute said. </p><p>Thorfinn was watching him. Canute admired the scenery from here. From all where they’ve ventured, he’s had knowledge of, but he had an admiration for the vast unknown. He wanted to take greater risks. </p><p>For once, he was tired of being cautious.</p><p>For once…</p><p>“I don’t,” Canute bit his lip, and he stopped staring below. Just down at his feet. “I desire to no longer be afraid anymore.”</p><p>His palms shook as he said this, and the lightheadedness returned. Telling him otherwise. </p><p>
  <em>You were never fit to be a king.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let alone a prince, unfortunate.</em>
</p><p>Thorfinn often reminded him that if he couldn’t figure out what he wanted for himself he’d just be deadweight. No one would ever have faith in him and take him seriously.</p><p>He wanted to prove them wrong.</p><p>Time and time again, if he failed at it, he’d just try harder. No matter what it took.</p><p>“What are you afraid of?” He stilled, not even knowing that Thorfinn was so <em>close</em> now, and he swallowed thickly. </p><p>He controlled every bit of that fear and he knew he did. Somewhere in there, that weak prince lingered inside him. To remind him of his roots.</p><p>“You.” Canute confessed, normally he’d mask the sternness in his tone to remind him that he had authority as long as he had the crown. He might not be able to properly wield a sword, but his power remained as long as he reigned. It’s enough to fuel his ambition of a better future, better than this one they’ve endured.</p><p>But now, most of his uncertainty— that he was doing all this to please someone who’d be the very one to put his dagger at his throat in the dead of night, with the looming threat that if he slipped at the slightest he’d be on his way to seeing Ragnar and his father that haunted him in his dreams.</p><p>He’s grasping onto something that meant nothing and could be thrown away in a heartbeat, but he’s finally found someone who’s taught him the guilt, the grief, and the burden that the other’s been shouldering his whole life. This much, he owed to him.</p><p>But he wondered if Thorfinn would ever truly be satisfied, and that’s the most unnerving of it all.</p><p>“Why are you afraid of me?” He’s almost challenging him than it being a simpler question, and Canute met his gaze. As if Canute couldn’t list the countless reasons why it felt like the world stilled when he was near, as if the reason he was fortunate to be breathing was because of his dagger and the snap of his teeth bared to anyone who dared to harm him.</p><p>“Because I can never seem to figure out what you want.” Canute answered, his voice leaving him in a rush when Thorfinn got into his space. His hands smooth down at Thorfinn’s chest, lightly, hesitant if he had the strength to push back.</p><p>He urged to draw him closer instead. </p><p>Like always, Thorfinn’s arms wound around Canute’s waist and drew him closer in return. </p><p>“You should be.” Thorfinn’s fingers, donned in the ripped, fingerless gloves that felt rough against Canute’s neck. “Rule however you want, but you’re my kill.” he reassured.</p><p>He sealed their lips together.</p><p>Canute gripped Thorfinn’s cloak. His mind numbing at the feeling of his lips softly pressed against his, and another hand settling at his waist.</p><p>He’d take this much. If it meant proving to him that he had what it took. He’s not quite there yet, there’d be brighter days ahead. There’d be darker days, even. But he had a legacy to follow for himself. </p><p>Thorfinn may swear fealty one day and Canute can welcome a new kingdom at his feet. His daggers in hand, and the crown on his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there may be a second not so family-friendly installment to this, but for now, have this until then.</p><p>anyone who's still crying over vinsaga can find me on <b><a href="http://twitter.com/danganphobia">twitter</a></b>, muah ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>